Yu-gi-oh! Attributes Books 1-2: The Hidden Flame of New Domino City
by Pokemiah
Summary: In the city of New Domino, everything is peaceful or so it seems. Sudden flames are bursting throughout the city as a psychic duelist by the name of Blood Drake comes out into the open. Having to deal with ancient legends, criticism, and other psychic duelists; he duels for his very survival. What will happen as people start pursuing him for multiple reasons? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack of Blood Drake

Yu-gi-oh! Attributes

The Hidden Flame of New Domino City

By Pokemiah

I do not own Yu-gi-oh! It belongs to its respective owners.

Chapter 1

The Attack of Blood Drake

Somewhere in the run-down section of New Domino City, there is an abandoned warehouse, which supposedly houses the most dangerous duelist alive. He goes by the name of Blood Drake and he doesn't duel for fun. He duels for keeps. If you're not careful when near him, you will most likely end up like all his other victims. Speaking of which, here comes another unfortunate soul seeking to duel the dreaded Blood Drake.

"Hello? Is anybody here? (He walks into the warehouse.) I'm looking for Blood Drake," said the unfortunate soul.

Suddenly, flames appeared right before his very eyes. He looks up and sees a pair of giant and sinister looking eyes.

"Who dares to disturb me?" inquired a mysterious and sinister voice.

"Are you…Blood Drake?" asked the unfortunate soul with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What if I am?" questioned the voice.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel," challenged the one guy.

"FOOL! (The flames rose for a second when he said this.) You realize what happens to everyone who duels me? The lucky ones end up in the emergency room and those who aren't so lucky meets their death. Are you sure you want to duel me?" warned the voice.

"I'm sure," said the one guy as he put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you," said the voice.

Some guy with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his face, and wearing old worn out clothes walked out of the flames. He put his deck into his Duel Disk.

He said with his voice sounding a little more human, "Let's duel."

"You're the dreaded Blood Drake? You're only a teenager," stated the one guy.

"Your point?" asked Blood Drake.

"This will be an easy duel is my point," answered the challenger.

"Then, get your game on," replied Blood Drake.

In a few seconds, you could hear the unfortunate soul's screams as his Life Points were reduced to 0 leaving third degree burns on his face and the rest of his body and you can even see the flames erupt out of the warehouse. Speaking of seeing the flames, Officer Trudge was on patrol when he saw the flames erupting from the warehouse.

"What the heck is going on?" mumbled Trudge.

He got a signal on his radio.

"Trudge, do you see what's going on at the old, abandoned warehouse in the run-down section of the city?" asked another officer on the radio.

"Yeah, I see it. I'm heading over there straight away," replied Officer Trudge.

He turned his Duel Runner over towards the warehouse.

Once he arrived at the warehouse, there were already a ton of other officers there who waiting on Trudge's arrival.

"Give me a full status report," demanded Trudge.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that there is an injured person in there but there is a problem," reported one of the officers.

"And what is it?" questioned Trudge.

"Well, sir. There is a wall of flames in the way preventing further investigation of the warehouse. However, we were able to see two people in there. Unfortunately, we were too far away to make any good approximations," answered the officer.

"Okay. I got the picture. (He turns to the other officers.) Men! We are going in there to rescue the injured person and find out the cause of the fire. I want three officers to stay out here just in case. The rest of you, come with me," ordered Trudge.

"Sir, yes, sir!" replied the other officers.

Most of the officers ran inside. They didn't have to wander in there too far to see Blood Drake standing in front of the fire and his challenger lying face down on the floor burned and wounded. Officer Trudge went over to the unconscious challenger.

"What happened here?" inquired Trudge.

"We dueled, that's what. (Officer Trudge looked up and saw Blood Drake who was holding his opponent's Duel Disk.) Pretty nice Duel Disk he's got, wouldn't you say? I can tell it's one of those newer models that looks like the original Duel Disks which is designed to fit into those fancy Duel Runners and it even has that automatic shuffler that I keep hearing about. (He dropped the Duel Disk.) However in his state, it's probably worthless to him now," said Blood Drake as he stomped on the Duel Disk.

"Who are you?" demanded Trudge.

"The name is Blood Drake. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," answered Blood Drake.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Trudge.

"I told you. We dueled. He was stupid enough to bring his ass over here and challenged me to a duel. So, I beat the shit out of him. If I'm correct, you call my kind Psychic Duelists," answered Blood Drake.

"You're a…psychic duelist?" choked Trudge.

"That's right. I thought I was famous with you police officers. After all, you tried to arrest me enough times and always without success," replied Blood Drake.

"Officer Trudge, what shall we do?" asked another officer.

Officer Trudge gave him the one guy and replied, "Take him to the hospital and tell Yusei to come over here. I'm getting the feeling that we're going to need him to handle this guy."

"Sir, yes, sir," said the other officer as he carried the one guy out.

"So, what are you going to do, officer?" teased Blood Drake.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. (He disengaged his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner and put it on.) We're gonna duel. If I win, you will go with us without a fuss," replied Officer Trudge as he put his deck into his Duel Disk and it shuffled itself.

"But, what if I win?" asked Blood Drake as he shuffled his deck and put it into his Duel Disk.

"If you win, I'll let you leave here in peace without any arrest," replied Trudge.

"It's a deal then," said Blood Drake as the Duel Disks' systems synced up and the duel was initiated.

"Let's duel," said both of them simultaneously.

Their Life Point meters set themselves to 4000 Life Points as each of them drew their hands. In Blood Drake's hand were Rallis the Star Bird (3/800/800), Foolish Burial (Spell), Monster Reborn (Spell), Lightforce Sword (Trap), and Stamping Destruction (Spell). In Trudge's hand were Gonogo (3/1350/1600), Stygian Street Patrol (4/1600/1200), Climatic Barricade (Trap), and 2 Assault Dogs (4/1200/800).

"I'll go first," said Trudge as he drew Jutte Fighter (2/700/900), "I summon Assault Dog in Attack Mode. (Assault Dog appeared on the field.) I place one card face-down (a face-down card appeared on the field.) and end my turn."

"My move. [He drew Decoy Dragon (2/300/200).] First off, I summon Rallis the Star Bird in Attack Mode."

Rallis appeared on the field in Attack Mode. Trudge activated his face-down.

"I activate my face-down, Climatic Barricade. Now, you are unable to attack with any Level 4 or below monster for this turn and as a bonus for each Level 4 or below monster on your field during the End Phase of your turn, you lose 500 Life Points," explained Trudge.

Blood Drake fake-clapped and replied, "Bravo. You do know how to use traps. However, do you know how to use spells? If you don't, pay close attention and I'll show you how."

Trudge thought, "_He's up to something. And I don't like the sound of it."_

"I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial. (The Foolish Burial card appeared on the field.) Now, I can search my Deck for any monster and put it in the Grave," said Blood Drake.

"_Why would he do that?_" wondered Trudge.

Blood Drake took his deck out of his Duel Disk and started looking through it. He found what he was looking for. He sent the card, Darkblaze Dragon (7/1200/1000), to the Graveyard. He shuffled his deck afterwards.

"What was the point of that?" questioned Trudge.

"The point was to use this. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn. Now I can Special Summon a monster out of either of our Graveyards. Of course, right now there is only one option," answered Blood Drake.

"The card you just sent there," realized Trudge too late.

"So, you are smarter than you look. Good. That makes things more interesting. I Special Summon **Darkblaze Dragon **from my Graveyard," said Blood Drake.

Suddenly, a bunch of flames appeared around Blood Drake in a frenzy. Then, the flames rose like they were erupting out of the ground. Nearby, the one officer was leading Yusei over to the warehouse when they saw the erupting flames.

"You weren't kidding. There is something going on there. We better rev it up if we're going to make it there in time," stated Yusei.

They sped up their Duel Runners. Back at the warehouse, the same pair of eyes that the unfortunate soul originally mistook for Blood Drake's appeared in the flames. The flames cleared except for a few embers and in their place was a dragon black as ash with a little bit of orange. Trudge checked his monitor on his helmet and saw Darkblaze Dragon's Attack Points.

"That thing only has 1200 Attack Points. It looks like I was worried over nothing," said Trudge.

"Think again," echoed Blood Drake.

"Huh?" mumbled Trudge.

"Now, Darkblaze Dragon's Effect activates. Since he was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, his original Attack and Defense double giving him 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF," answered Blood Drake.

Trudge checked his monitor again and saw that Darkblaze Dragon's points have increased.

"No way. It can't be," panicked Trudge.

"Oh, but it is. Plus since Darkblaze Dragon is a Level 7 monster, your trap card does not affect him. So now, Darkblaze Dragon attack his Assault Dog. Burn it to hell!" stated Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon attacked Trudge's Assault Dog by breathing fire at it. It was destroyed and Trudge lost 1200 LP putting him at 2800 LP.

"And now, Darkblaze Dragon's other effect activates. Since he destroyed a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points," said Blood Drake.

"Say what now?" choked a terrified Trudge.

Darkblaze Dragon suddenly appeared in front of him and breathed fire at him. Unfortunately for him, the fire was no hologram and it left burns on his skin. Since Assault Dog's ATK points were 1200, Trudge lost another 1200 LP putting him at 1600 LP.

"So, do you want to give up now and go cry to your mommy?" taunted Blood Drake.

Trudge got up and choked, "I will not give up to a punk like you. Since you just destroyed Assault Dog, his effect activates. Now, I can summon another Assault Dog from my deck to the field."

Another Assault Dog appeared in the place of the previous one.

"Your loss. I place one card face-down and end my turn," said Blood Drake.

"And now, thanks to the effect of Climatic Barricade, since you have a Level 4 or below monster out on your field, you lose 500 LP," struggled Trudge.

Blood Drake's LP dropped down to 3500.

"Make your move," said Blood Drake.

Trudge drew his card and it was Montage Dragon (8/?/0).

"First off, I banish these three monsters from my hand. (He banished Stygian Street Patrol, Gonogo, and a third Assault Dog.) By doing so, I am able to special summon from my hand, **Montage Dragon**."

Montage Dragon appeared on the field. Due to his effect, his ATK points equal the total level of the monsters Trudge banished times 300. Assault Dog's level was 4, Stygian Street Patrol's level was also 4, and Gonogo's level was 3. Their levels all add up to 11. Multiply it by 300, you get 3300. This makes Montage Dragon's ATK points 3300. Blood Drake saw the ATK points.

"3300 ATK points? Well, I'm impressed. However, I can still beat it," said Blood Drake.

"How? Your Darkblaze Dragon has only 2400 ATK points. It's 900 points weaker than Montage Dragon," said Trudge arrogantly.

"It's not impossible. You just need the right combination of cards," replied Blood Drake.

"I would like to see you try. Montage Dragon, attack his Darkblaze Dragon."

Montage Dragon started heading towards Darkblaze Dragon. He tried to put up a wall of flames to protect himself but it failed and he was destroyed. Blood Drake lost 900 LP putting him at 2600.

"Oh well, I got a backup plan," said Blood Drake.

"I would like to see what it is. Now, Assault Dog attack his Rallis the Star Bird," said Trudge.

Rallis tried flying away but Assault Dog jumped and bit into him. He fell out of the sky and was destroyed. Blood Drake lost 800 more Life Points putting him at 1800.

"I end my turn," said Trudge.

"Well, it's my move. [He drew Rope of Life (Trap).] I start out by setting a monster in Defense mode (He put Decoy Dragon in face-down defense position.) Next up, I set one card face-down. (He put Rope of Life on the field face-down.) And I end my turn," said Blood Drake.

"My move. [He drew Final Penalty (Trap).] Now, Montage Dragon, attack his face-down monster," shouted Trudge.

Montage Dragon swooped down for an attack. Decoy Dragon flipped over revealing a small, blue baby dragon.

"Now Decoy Dragon's effect activates," stated Blood Drake.

"Effect?" froze Trudge.

"That's right. Effect. When Decoy Dragon is selected as an attack target, I can special summon one Level 7 or higher Dragon-type monster and make him the new attack target," explained Blood Drake.

"But why do that? The only monster in your Graveyard that fits those specifications is Darkblaze Dragon. And he isn't powerful enough to destroy Montage Dragon."

"Maybe not alone. (Darkblaze Dragon comes out of the Graveyard slot and Blood Drake summons him in DEF mode and due to his effect, his original ATK and DEF double giving him 2000 DEF points and 2400 ATK points.) But with the right cards, he can become **unstoppable**," replied Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew in front of Decoy Dragon and protected him from the attack. Unfortunately, Darkblaze Dragon was destroyed in the process. When the smoke cleared from the resulting explosion, there was a rope coming out of one of Blood Drake's cards into a mystical hole.

"What's going on?" questioned Trudge.

"What's going on, you say? What's going on is the beginning of your demise. Right after the battle, I activated the Trap Card Rope of Life. I can activate it whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. It allows me to special summon the destroyed monster in ATK mode with 800 extra ATK points. The downfall to this, though, is that I have to discard my entire hand. Good thing I only had one card left in my hand," explained Blood Drake as Darkblaze Dragon rose out of the hole thanks to the rope.

The rope detached itself and Rope of Life was sent to the Graveyard. With his effect and the additional ATK points Rope of Life gives him, he is now at 3200 ATK. Trudge took a look at Darkblaze's new ATK points.

"3200 ATK points? Even if that's so, my Montage Dragon is still stronger by 100 points. Well then, I place one card face-down (He put Final Penalty face-down) and end my turn," said Trudge.

"You're finished. [Blood Drake drew Sword of Deep-Seated (Equip Magic).] Time to meet your doom. For now, I equip Darkblaze Dragon with the Magic Card Sword of Deep-Seated which gives him an extra 500 ATK points," said Blood Drake.

Trudge looked up Darkblaze's ATK points and questioned, "3700 ATK points?"

"That's right. Now, he's strong enough to destroy your Montage Dragon. And just to make sure that you don't try any funny stuff, I activate the Spell Card Stamping Destruction. Now since I have a face-up Dragon-type monster on my field, I can now destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card. Go, Darkblaze Dragon! Destroy his face-down card!" ordered Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew over Trudge's face-down and stomped it down to the ground. Trudge could barely keep his footing as he lost 500 LP putting him at 1100 LP. "And since you're over there, destroy his Montage Dragon," mentioned Blood Drake. Darkblaze Dragon flew over towards Montage Dragon and he sliced it in half with the Sword of Deep-Seated. Trudge lost another 400 LP putting him at 700 LP. "Now Darkblaze Dragon's effect activates. Say good-bye to the rest of your LP!" shouted Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon flew right in front of Trudge. He began to burn Trudge alive as his LP twiddled down to 0. Trudge fell down to the ground with serious third-degree burns. "Darkblaze, let's get out of here. This place is no longer safe," said Blood Drake. Blood Drake hoped on Darkblaze Dragon and they flew out destroying the roof of the warehouse right when Yusei arrived. They started fleeing.

"You go see what happened to Officer Trudge. I will go after the dragon," said Yusei.

"Yusei, wait," objected the one officer as Yusei drove away.

Yusei caught up with Blood Drake and yelled, "Wait, stop!"

Blood Drake turned his head around and saw Yusei.

"I knew that officer wouldn't keep his word. All they care about is the money. (He turned Darkblaze Dragon towards Yusei.) I don't know who you are, but you're in my way. Darkblaze Dragon! Burn him to hell!" shouted Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon attacked Yusei. Right before the flames hit, a huge energy ball came from the east and collided with the flames. An explosion resulted from the collision. Blood Drake looked in the direction the energy ball came from and saw Slifer the Sky Dragon around a skyscraper.

"What the hell is that thing? Whatever it is, I don't want to stick around and find out. Darkblaze Dragon, retreat!" said Blood Drake as they flew out of there. Yusei looked at where Slifer was and he was gone. In an alley next to the skyscraper, Slifer just returned to his card.

"So that is the infamous Blood Drake, huh? Interesting. It's not every day you see another psychic duelist of the same Calibri in the same city. We will meet someday, Blood Drake, face-to-face," said the owner of Slifer.

He walked into the dark passages of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Apartment Choas

Chapter 2

Apartment Chaos

In downtown New Domino City, everything was peaceful with people going about their daily lives, ignorant of the duels that took place in the warehouse. Due to the tall skyscrapers combined with the distance, they could not see the flames that rose out of the warehouse when Blood Drake greatly injured Officer Trudge.

His current location is right above downtown New Domino City and people are beginning to take notice.

"It's a bird," said a woman.

"It's a plane," said a man.

"No, it's a…DRAGON!" realized another civilian who screamed at the tops of his lungs when he realized.

The panic began while Blood Drake flew overhead. He had no interest in the ants that were on the ground below him. His only thoughts were to get away from the scene and lay low for a while. Of course, it's kind of hard to do that on a giant flying dragon. Blood Drake saw an apartment building dead ahead.

"Ah, that's perfect. Darkblaze Dragon, blow a hole in it," commanded Blood Drake as he closed in on the building at top speed.

Darkblaze Dragon geared his head to charge and aim. He fired a breath of flames at the building blasting a hole in it. Darkblaze Dragon stopped right in front of it and Blood Drake walked on the head of the dragon into the building. Blood Drake held out Darkblaze's card right in front of him. Darkblaze Dragon turned into a bunch of flames and went back into his card, which flashed right when the process is complete.

The old man who lives in the apartment asked quaking with fear, "W-W-Who are you and what are you doing here in my apartment?"

Blood Drake took a look around and commented, "Nice place you got here. It's just perfect for my needs. (He looked at the old man directly.) I'll be commandeering this apartment now, so get out."

"B-B-But, it's my apartment. Everything I got is in here," quaked the old man.

Blood Drake put on an evil smile and said, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you not hear me right? (He grabbed him by the shirt.) That wasn't a request, that was a demand!"

He literally threw the old man out of the apartment causing his door to break due to the force of the impact. He hit the wall just outside the apartment back first, probably breaking his spine. Blood Drake turned around and pulled out a card. It was Lady of D. He placed it on his Duel Disk and Lady of D. appeared. The old man got a good enough look of her to make his nose bleed.

"Lady of D., quickly patch this hole and the door so no one finds us," ordered Blood Drake with a serious look on his face.

Lady of D. worked her magic and the hole disappeared while the door reappeared. Lady of D. turned into a ray of light that went straight back to her card which flashed upon her reentry. As Blood Drake began to relax on the couch, the old man finally slid to a laying down position on the floor. He groaned in pain, which the inhabitant of the apartment across from his, came to his aid. Once he was inside and put on the couch, he choked, "Call…the…auth…orites. My apartment was…hijacked."

She quickly got to the phone and called Sector Security to report that the old man was kicked out of his apartment by a thug.

At the hospital,

Trudge was just wheeled into the Emergency Room. Yusei and a police officer were just outside the door, worried sick about Trudge. They sat down in the waiting room.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Yusei.

"Don't worry, Yusei-sir. Trudge has suffered far worst and should make a full recovery. That is what I believe, sir," replied the officer.

"You know, you don't have to call me sir, I'm not your superior after all," said Yusei.

"Sorry, sir-I mean Yusei, it's just how I was trained," said the police officer letting a single tear slide down his cheek.

"You really believe in Trudge, don't you?" asked Yusei.

"Yes. He may have been strict at times, but I was always fond of him. He was a good superior and I wouldn't want to work under someone else," replied the officer.

Suddenly, another officer rushed into the hospital and went up to the officer sitting next to Yusei and said, "I got some news for Officer Trudge."

Later in the apartment,

"Now, this place is nice. I can get used to this place. However, I can't stay in any one place for too long because if I do, the cops will find me. I'll just stay here until the heat dies down, and then I'll burn this building down to the ground just for the heck of it. After all, if people don't care about anyone but themselves, why should I give a shit about their property?" contemplated Blood Drake.

Suddenly, he heard sirens headed straight for him. Due to his well-placed paranoia, he had to open the curtains and make sure the fuzz weren't coming after him. Unfortunately for him, they were.

"Aw, shit. The old man must have tattled. That damn old man. Well, I got no place to run and I can outduel them any day of the week. (He took out a cupcake that he stole from the refrigerator and took a bite out of it.) Let them come over here if they dare."

They stopped in front of the building and one of the cops got out a megaphone and said into it, "Blood Drake, you are under arrest. Come out with your hands up and your deck down."

Blood Drake opened the window and yelled back, "Sure, I'll come back down when you sons of a bitch force me out of here. Otherwise, I think you're done here."

The officer with the megaphone put it down and got out a cell phone. He called Trudge at the hospital.

"Hello?" answered Trudge.

"Sir, Blood Drake is doing exactly what you thought he would do. What should we do now?"

"Just wait there, officer. I already called someone to come and help you with your mission. She should be there soon," replied Trudge.

"Sir, yes, sir. May I ask who you sent?" asked the officer.

"You may. I asked Akiza Izinski to help because she's also a psychic duelist. Maybe she could reason with him," answered Trudge.

"Alright, sir," said the officer as he hung up.

Blood Drake is watching the whole scene from the window of the commandeered apartment.

"I'm surprised they haven't stormed the place yet. What the hell's up?" questioned Blood Drake as the officers secured the perimeter.

Just a short distance away, a girl with pink hair and green eyes is walking along, minding her own business when suddenly, something in her deck strap starts glowing. She takes out a card titled Psychic Attributes, which has all the monster attribute symbols on it in the picture. Two of those symbols are glowing at that moment. Those symbols are the one for light and the one for fire.

"Hmm, odd. I've been seeing these symbols glow for a while in various parts of the city but never both at once," mumbled the girl.

She started holding out the card as if it were a compass. As she pointed it northeast, the two symbols started glowing brighter.

"So, their that way, huh. (She giggled.) I can't wait to finally meet them," she thought aloud as she started following the card.

Back at the apartment building, Akiza arrived just as the crowd was gathering. Hidden amongst the crowd was a guy with yellow hair and eyes as blue as lighting who was a bit taller than everyone else. In his deck, he concealed the three Egyptian God cards. He was the one who summoned Slifer and saved Yusei's butt earlier. This mysterious duelist is unknown to everyone and if anybody ever saw him, they didn't live to tell the tale. The only cause of death that they can find is a giant electrical surge that disables the victims' brain leaving nothing left.

"I wonder what is going on this time?" wondered the mysterious duelist.

Akiza managed to get through the crowd and went up to the officer in temporary command.

"So, what is going on here?" inquired Akiza so she could get a better grasp of the situation.

"Ma'am, we have cornered the criminal known as Blood Drake who is wanted for arson, murder, destruction of public and private property, theft, and resisting arrest. We currently have him surrounded and there is no way he can escape. In fact, he ain't even trying to escape. That's what getting us stumped," replied the police officer who had read his file while Akiza was on her way there.

"That's quite a record. I'll go and have a talk with him. Hopefully, we can sort this out peacefully," said Akiza as she got ready to walk in the building.

"Wait, one more thing. He can be a bit thickheaded from what we seen. Bring your deck with you just in case."

"I never leave home without it," said Akiza as she walked in the building.

She walked up the stairs until she was on the floor that Blood Drake's "borrowed" apartment was on. She opened the door and went in. She saw Blood Drake on the couch looking out the window.

"Are you Blood Drake?" asked Akiza calmly.

Blood Drake stood up and turned around. He examined her quickly and replied, "So, that's why they haven't stormed the place. Should have guessed that was the reason."

He sat back on the couch and got out his deck. He started shuffling it because it was something to do. Akiza sat down on a nearby chair and said, "You still haven't answered me."

Blood Drake stopped shuffling, looked at her, and said with a sneer, "I don't need to answer you. It's always the same thing whenever they send busty babes like you to do their dirty work. They try to seduce me, it doesn't work, I get the upper hand, and I always escape. You think they would have learned that by now."

Akiza was doing her best not to let her temper get the best of her. She snapped, "That is not at all the reason why they sent me here. They sent me here because they figured that a psychic duelist could reason easier with another psychic duelist."

Blood made a "yeah, right" gesture and said, "You, a psychic duelist? Yeah, right. You look more like a bitch to me than a duelist."

Akiza lost her temper and yelled, "That's it. You are going down."

Akiza lunged at him, which he quickly dodged. Blood Drake stomped his foot on her back and said, "You know, I'm in the perfect position to rape you right now, and there is nothing you can do about it. But, you would probably just enjoy that too much, now, would you? By the way, what was your name again? I didn't quite catch it."

Akiza yelled, "That's because I haven't said it yet. I'm Akiza Izinski, (She grabbed a card out of her Extra Deck.) and I'm here to stop you. (She put the card on her Duel Disk.) I summon Black Rose Dragon."

Suddenly, the card started glowing and a beam of light shot out of it. Black Rose Dragon came out of the card. It was so big; it could not fit in the apartment. It broke part of the wall and roof upon summoning. It whipped Blood Drake using one of its many vines. It hit him in the face and knocked him over. It left a cut on his cheek.

He put his hand on his face to cover the cut and said, "Aw shit. On the bright side, I've heard of you. (He got up.) Quick question, you used to go by the name by the Black Rose, right?"

The question shocked her. She just stood there speechless.

"As I thought. You may have a dragon yourself, but I got tons of them; like this bad boy here. (His deck suddenly caught on fire and it shrunk down to one card. That card went straight to his hand and he summoned it.) I summon Darkblaze Dragon."

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around him and the flames erupted like a volcano. In the flames, two red eyes were visible. The flames died down to reveal a dragon black as ash with a little bit of orange on it.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I've heard of you. You used to be known as the Black Rose. You were one of the most feared psychic duelists of them all. These rumors even reached me, which instantly piqued my interest. I wanted to duel you to see if there really were other psychic duelists other than me. When I heard you were going to be in the Fortune Cup, I snuck out of the Satellite and into New Domino City to see if the rumors were true. It was easy for me, because as far as people knew, I was just a myth. I was able to sneak into the Kaiba Dome just fine and I got there just in time for the star attraction: your duel against Yusei Fudou. Personally, it disappointed me because of how you broke down and cried for your mommy," explained Blood Drake.

Akiza broke in, "That's not how it…"

Blood Drake interrupted, "Baloney. I saw everything. I know how you act tough, but deep down, you're just a big crybaby.

"You will pay for your insolence," yelled Akiza as Black Rose Dragon launched another attack at Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon breathed fire at the ground creating a wall of flames to protect Blood Drake. The vines just went through the flames causing them to go on fire. Right before they hit Blood Drake, Darkblaze Dragon went in front of him and shielded him with his body. It almost toppled over Darkblaze Dragon but he kept afloat.

"Oh, so is that how you want to play?" questioned Blood Drake as he held his duel disk towards the rest of his deck.

The cards suddenly caught on fire again and flew straight into his deck slot.

"Why don't you burn like the little flower you are?" said Blood Drake indicating Darkblaze Dragon to attack.

Darkblaze Dragon breathed straight at Akiza. Her dragon shielded her with a wall of vines. It created an explosion. More vines came out of the dust cloud and wrapped around Darkblaze Dragon.

"I don't think so. (He took a card out of his deck and put it in one of his spell/trap card zones.) I active the equip magic card, Sword of Deep Seated," said Blood Drake as a sword appeared in front of Darkblaze Dragon.

He took the sword and used it to cut the vines. Black Rose Dragon sent more vines to attack. Blood Drake took another card out of his deck, activated it, and said, "I activate the trap card, Dimension Wall."

A bigger version of the card appeared in front of Blood Drake and it glowed. The vines suddenly disappeared in front of Blood Drake and it hit Akiza. She fell over but she got back up.

"Enough of this. We're both duelists, right?" yelled Akiza.

"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, then. Let's settle this with a duel. If I win, you come with me to the facility and if you win, you're free to go."

"Odd, I remember having the exact same deal going on in my last duel and yet, they sent someone after me anyway. But, if you want to duel so badly, (Both Dragons returned to their cards as he got out his deck, and started shuffling it.) I'll be happy to send you to hell," replied Blood Drake as he put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel," said both of them simultaneously as their duel disks synced up and their Life Point meters set themselves to 4000.

They each drew their hands. In Blood Drake's hand were Darkblaze Dragon (7/1200/1000), Rope of Life (Trap Card), Lady of D. (4/1500/1100), Different Dimension Capsule (Spell), and Decoy Dragon (2/300/200). In Akiza's hand were Urgent Tuning (Trap), Evil Thorn (1/100/300), Black Garden (Field Spell), Wall of Ivy (2/300/1200), and Copy Plant (1/0/0).

"I shall go first. [She drew Crystal Veil (Trap).] I will set one monster face down and activate the field spell, Black Garden," said Akiza as she put the Black Garden card in the Field Spell slot of her Duel Disk.

Upon that card's activation, vines sprouted out from the floor creating many holes in it. The vines started contorting themselves to form a dome shape giving them a new playing field with some added surprises.

"What the hell is this?" questioned Blood Drake menacingly.

"This is my Black Garden field spell. As for its effect, you'll find out soon enough. I end my turn," said Akiza as her turn ended.

"My move. [He drew Burst Breath (Trap).] I summon Lady of D. in Attack Mode," said Blood Drake as Lady of D. appeared on his field in Attack Mode.

"By summoning that monster, you activated my Black Garden's effect," stated Akiza as a bunch of vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Lady of D. in a way that limits her mobility. Suddenly, her ATK points halved from 1500 to 750.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Blood Drake.

"You see, my Black Garden halves the ATK points of any monsters that are summoned to the field unless they were summoned by this card's effect, which brings me to the second part of this field spell's effect. Every time someone summons a monster, his/her opponent gains a Rose Token (2/800/800)," explained Akiza as a Rose Token sprouted and bloomed on her field in face-up Attack Position.

"So, in other words, this field spell is kind of a nuisance. Luckily, it'll apply to you too. If you dare try to attack, this field spell will help me out too with the same effect. In the meantime, Lady of D., attack her face-down monster," simplified Blood Drake.

Lady of D. struggled to move her arm and send a magic attack at her face-down card. It flipped to reveal Wall of Ivy, which only lost a few leaves from Lady of D.'s attack. Wall of Ivy sent a few vines to harm of Lady of D. who couldn't defend herself from the attack due to Black Garden. It put a few scratches on her but nothing too serious. Since Lady of D.'s ATK was lower than Wall of Ivy's DEF, Blood Drake lost Life Points equal to the difference between the two card's points. He lost 450 LP putting him at 3550.

"And I'm not through yet. Thanks to Wall of Ivy's flip effect; you now gain an Ivy Token (1/0/0)," stated Akiza as a little plant appeared on Blood Drake's field.

"I'm going to assume that this plant isn't a fashion statement," replied Blood Drake waiting to hear what the cost was.

"You assume correct. When that token's destroyed, the controller loses 300 LP," answered Akiza to Blood Drake's unspoken question.

"Aw, I see. Then, I better be careful with this token. I'll enter my second Main Phase and activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule. (An odd-looking capsule appeared on the field.) You see, with this card; I can search my deck for any card and remove from play. Two turns later, I get it back. [He got out his deck and removed the card Soul Exchange (Spell) from play. As he shuffled his deck, the card went into the capsule and the capsule disappeared. He placed his deck back into his Duel Disk.] I set two cards face-down (Two cards appeared on the field.) and end my turn," explained Blood Drake as his turn ended.

"My move. [Akiza drew Violent Witch (4/1100/1200).] I set this monster in DEF mode, place two cards face-down, and end my turn," said Akiza as three cards appeared on her field.

"My move. [He drew Morphing Jar (2/700/600).] I will start off by setting this card on the field in DEF mode and since it wasn't technically summoned, you don't get a Rose Token," said Blood Drake as a card appeared on his field.

"Very clever. But what took you so long to think of that move?" taunted Akiza.

"Laugh it up you bitch, but I'll have the last laugh. For my next move, I'll switch Lady of D. to DEF mode and set one card face-down. I end my move," said Blood Drake as Lady struggled into a defensive stance and turned blue.

"Oh, is that all you got? [She drew the card Rose Flame (Continuous Trap).] I will set one card face-down and flip-summon my Violent Witch," said Akiza as her Violent Witch's card rose up and she appeared on the field.

"But since that card was flip summoned, I gain a Rose Token. I hope you know what you're going to do with these flowers you keep planting on my field. (Another Rose Token appeared on Blood Drake field.)"

Suddenly, the vines came and tied up Akiza's Violent Witch reducing its ATK points to 550.

"And now Violent Witch, attack his face-down monster," ordered Akiza as her Violent Witch attacked Blood Drake's face-down monster.

"Smooth move, bastard. Look at the can of worms you just opened. Or should I say a jar of worms," said Blood Drake as Morphing Jar was revealed.

"Well, this can't be good."

"You bet it isn't. First of all, Morphing has just 50 more DEF points than your little witch's ATK points so you take 50 damage (Morphing Jar deflected the attack making it hit her Violent Witch. Her LP were reduced to 3950.) And now, Morphing Jar's Flip effect activates. We each discard our entire hands and draw five new cards," explained Blood Drake as they discarded their entire hands.

Blood Drake drew Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600), Sword of Deep-Seated (Equip Magic), Twin-Headed Behemoth (3/1500/1200), Gray Wing (3/1300/700), and Shield & Sword (Spell). Akiza drew Synchro Stream (Trap), Crystal Rose Angel (4/1400/700), Thorn of Malice (Equip Spell), Rose Curse (Trap), and Mark of the Rose (Equip Spell).

"And remember, that was just a flip, not a flip summon, so no Rose Token for you," replied Blood Drake after their hands were drawn.

"Whatever, I set one card face-down and end my turn," said Akiza as she placed down Rose Curse face-down.

"My move. [He drew Felgrand Dragon (8/2800/2800).] Since it's my second Standby Phase since I activated Different Dimension Capsule, I now gain the card that I laid to rest. (The capsule reappeared, opened, and he added Soul Exchange to his hand. The card disappeared.) I think I'll take the liberty to use this card. I activate the spell card Soul Exchange and choose to sacrifice your Wall Of Ivy. (The card appeared on the field and a swirling vortex appeared around Wall of Ivy.) Next up, I'll sacrifice your Wall of Ivy along with my Ivy Token. (They both turned into rays of lights that went into the card Blood Drake was about to play.) I summon Felgrand Dragon," announced Blood Drake as a shining golden dragon appeared on his field.

Suddenly, more floor breaking vines sprouted up and started dragging down Felgrand Dragon and halving its attack to 1400. Suddenly, Akiza's Rose Curse card flipped face-up.

"I activate Rose Curse. I can activate this card whenever a monster's ATK points are changed. The difference between the monster old ATK points and it's new ATK points is dealt to you as damage," said Akiza as a whirlwind of rose petals came out of her card and started cutting up Blood Drake.

Blood Drake's Life Points went down from 3550 to 2450.

"Damn you, bitch," cursed Blood Drake more furious than hurt.

"And that's not all. I also gain a Rose Token," said Akiza as a Rose Token appeared on her field.

"Oh well. Like it matters. I switch Lady of D. into Attack mode and have them both attack you. Lady of D. attack her Violent Witch and Felgrand Dragon, attack her Rose Token," said Blood Drake as his monsters geared for attack.

Lady of D. positioned her palm forward and used her magic to magic to destroy Violet Witch, who tried to protect herself using a magic shield. Akiza barely managed to keep herself from flying as her Life Points dropped down to 3750. Felgrand Dragon geared his head back to attack. He unleashed a breath of golden fire that knocked Akiza back just a little bit due to the impact. She lost another 600 LP putting her at 3150.

"Had enough yet, bitch, or are you still going to continue on as the nasty Blood Drake takes you down to the depths of hell? Maybe, you should go back home to your mommy that is assuming she hasn't abandoned you because of your rare abilities that can't even comprehend to mine. I end my turn," mocked Blood Drake as his turn ended.

Blood Drake apparently struck a nerve as she shouted, "That is it. (The winds started going ballistic carrying rose petals with them that were tearing apart the apartment.) You are not even worth helping; you shall suffer throughout this duel by my hand. We'll see who's laughing now," said Akiza as she drew Vengeful Servant (Equip Spell).

Blood Drake replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared, not. Seriously, is that the best you got because I'm not impressed?"

"Like I care. I going to start by activating the equip spell, Mark of the Rose, and equip it to your Felgrand Dragon. (Suddenly, some strange marking appeared on Felgrand Dragon and he struggled to fly over to Akiza.) Now, by removing my Wall of Ivy from play, I have control of your strongest monster, but I ain't done yet. I also equip Vengeful Servant to him. Once you get him back, you'll take damage equal to his original attack points."

"Ah hell, I won't survive that," said Blood Drake waiting for her next move.

"Now, I'll enter my battle phase and have Felgrand Dragon attack your Lady of D.," said Akiza as Felgrand Dragon unleashed a blast of golden flame at Lady of D.

"I activate Lady of D.'s effect. By discarding one dragon-type monster, she can't be destroyed by anything once," said Blood Drake as he discarded Gray Wing.

Gray Wing swooped down from above and protected Lady of D. from the golden fire.

"But, you still take damage," said Akiza as Blood Drake's LP dropped from 2450 to 1800.

"Aw, shit. And once that turn of yours ends, I'm finished."

"Indeed you are. Felgrand Dragon, time for you to return to your owner and teach him the true meaning of pain."

Felgrand Dragon broke the vines and flew right in front of Blood Drake. He attacked with golden fire that reduced his Life Points to 0 and caused him to go flying out of the building. As consciousness left him, his monsters disappeared from the battlefield. However, there was one monster that refused to let him die. Darkblaze Dragon came out of his Duel Disk in a blazing fire and he caught Blood Drake. Alas, due to Blood Drake being unconscious, he couldn't sustain his form for long. He took Blood Drake to a nearby alley that was just barely out of sight for the crowd and returned to his card. There in that alley, an odd girl with pink hair who followed him all the way there, found him.

**Request from the Author** (Not part of the actual story): Hey, I'm currently trying to figure out which version of Yu-gi-oh! Attributes is better, this one or the one where these chapters were separate? If you could, can you please read both versions and vote on this poll here at my profile: u/3927345/Pokemiah# Your opinion is greatly appreciated and thanks for taking the time to vote.


End file.
